


If Stargirl's Busy

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Stargirl remembered always battling villains without her stepfather.





	If Stargirl's Busy

Stargirl never belonged to me.

Scowling, Stargirl remembered always battling villains without her stepfather before she remained near his grave for hours.

THE END


End file.
